


Connections

by Chr1stie



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Dominant Heechul, Gay Sex, Kyunghoon is adorable and awkward, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chr1stie/pseuds/Chr1stie
Summary: Kyunghoon has fallen for the man called Kim Heechul and hides it by avoiding him all the time.What happens when Heechul confronts Kyunghoon and invites him to his house?





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya peeps. I love this ship and this tag was in need of smuts. Hope ya like! (P.S. this is my first fanfic lol)

"Kyunghoonie" Heechul said as they finished their filming for the day.

"Hyung? What is it?" 

They have decided on making a new song, but haven't worked on it at all. Heechul decided to ask him in person to work on it. Texting him never went well, Kyunghoon always either didn't respond or found an excuse to not go and stay home. In person he wouldn't be able to resist. 

"Let's work on our song Kyungie, we haven't worked on it at all! Let's go to my place, I'll treat you to my special ramen." said Heechul.

Kyunghoon blushed and turned away. He knew he'd been declining his hyung countless times to meet up. 

"See ya lovebirds later" Janghoon said teasingly. Kyunghoon blushed even harder.

"Hey don't tease my Hoonie" Heechul exclaimed in response teasingly. He looked at Kyunghoon questionably as if surprised by his reaction.

"Hahaha look at you two! See ya later" Janghoon said as he left.

"Uhh kyunghoon? Are you feeling alright? Oh and you still up for that ramen?" Said heechul

"Hyung.., I don't know if I'll be able to...." 

"Really? It's just you've been declining me everytime I ask to meet up with you. The only time we see each other is during filiming and we haven't even worked on our song!"

Kyunghoon bit his lips. He realized how badly he had been avoiding Heechul. He didn't want to convey that feeling at all. 

"Do you hate me or something?" A light bulb flickered in Heechul's head. "Or wait a second. You have a girlfriend don't you?!" 

Kyunghoon's face lit up in surprise. "Hyung, there's no way!" 

"Why? It makes sense. You've probably been spending a lot of time with her everytime you decline my invites" Heechul said in disbelief

".....because, because I..." Kyunghoon couldn't finish his sentence.

"I knew it. Why don't you go back to your girlfriend or something?" Heechul said, feeling betrayed.

Kyunghoon was confused and felt really misunderstood. He felt bad Heechul felt that way. He decided today was an exception and wanted to make Heechul feel better. 

"Look, hyung I don't have a girlfriend ok? I've been busy with stuff...." 

"Does that mean you'll come over?" Heechul said in hope

"Fine, fine I'll be there" 

\------

They got into the car. Kyunghoon felt embarrassed and didn't say a word with his ears a shade of dark red. 

"Hey, you sure you're ok? Your ears are awfully red. It's kinda cute haha" Heechul said

"UMM. yeahhh sorry." Kyunghoon exclaimed

Heechul started the car and drove towards the house. 

"So, Kyungie how have you been recently? It's been quite a while. What are you up to?" 

"Uh, a lot has been going through my head and I've been having a rough time I guess....."

"Aw. I'm sorry to hear that. Is it Buzz?" 

Kyunghoon felt like he was misleading Heechul. What was he supposed to to say now? There was no need to risk telling him the truth...Not if it's something this silly.

"Oh, I know! Judging from the way you reacted earlier, girl problems. Am I wrong?" Heechul said knowingly

"Hyung, you've got it all wrong!"

"Ah of course, Kyungie could get any girl hahah" Heechul teasingly said

Kyunghoon turned to him with a look of disbelief. Heechul laughed and kyunghoon hit his shoulder. 

"No way...I wouldn't be able to do that you know." Kyunghoon said with a whiny voice which Heechul found cute. 

"Hey, I'm driving! Your aegyo is really something." Heechul said 

Kyunghoon's ears got a shade darker. This is one of the reasons he didn't want to go with Heechul.

"So what's wrong? I wanna be able to help you." 

"I'll....just tell you when we get to your house." 

"Ok then" 

Heechul turned on the radio and their song sweet dream came on. Looks like someone requested to hear it. They looked at each other in delight and sang together until they reached Heechul's house.

Heechul unlocked the door and walked in, letting Kyunghoon in after, then going to the door and locking it. Heechul walked over with Kyunghoon behind him. 

"Hey, do you w-" Heechul was interupted as a pair of arms caging him in the wall dominantly. 

"..ant a drink....?" Heechul continued confused looking into Kyunghoon's eyes. They looked serious.

"H-hyung, this is what I've been thinking about recently....I, I ummm...." 

Heechul was confused and then it hit him. No wonder Kyunghoon would always ignore or avoid him. It's because.....he liked him.... Heechul felt giddy on the inside. It seemed just like a drama. He felt the courage it took for Kyunghoon to do that and was touched. He wanted nothing more but to accept the feelings Kyunghoon expressed towards him. 

Heechul chuckled "Hey, you don't have to say anymore. You're really cute for doing this you know that?"

Heechul, in sudden realization that he could control Kyunghoon's actions, put his face near his with a smirk which led to Kyunghoon blushing and moving back with a small sound. 

"Umm, hyung what are you d-doing??" 

"Hmph. Seducing you of course. I want to return the feelings you have for me." 

"Return your feelings!? I, uh.." 

On closer inspection Heechul saw that the arms caging him in were quivering in nervousness. Wanting to play with Kyunghoon further he put his hands on Kyunghoon's waist rather roughly. 

With a yelp Kyunghoon pulled back his arms in surprise. Now the situations were reversed. 

"You like me so much that you had to avoid me all this time huh? You really don't have a girlfriend do you? I thought for sure you did!" 

Kyunghoon unsure if what's happening is really happening, qusstioned if Heechul was drunk or anything of the sort.

"Hyung, are you okay?" 

Heechul rolled his eyes. "Yep, but you're not going to be in a second." 

"Huh? What do you m-" 

Kyunghoon was interupted by Heechul's lips on the his own. It was just like he imagined them to be. It was rough and asserting. 

A frenzy of kissing sounds and moaning came out. Heechul slid his hands under Kyunghoon's shirt, pinching his nipple. 

"Ngh! Woah! H-hold on a second!" 

Heechul ignoring Kyunghoon took his other hand and sneaked an ass squeeze. 

Kyunghoon not wanting to lose, put his hands in Heechul's shirt massaging his waist rewarding a small yelp out of Heechul.

They finally both took a breath from their kiss, seemingly out of breath. 

"I......um, that was really...." Kyunghoon tried to express his feelings through words with no prevail. 

"Good, right? Making out with the great Heechul is an honour heheh" 

Kyunghoon was in disbelief after hearing "make out". They really did it. 

"I didn't know you felt that way Kyungie. You should've told me earlier." Heechul said with a smile. 

"You drive me insane, you know that?" Kyunghoon said in relief.

"I'm glad to hear that. Anyway, you need help with that?" Heechul said, his eyes on Kyunghoon's buldge. 

"I- SORRY, I JUST UH"

They ended up on Heechul's bed. 

Heechul tackled Kyunghoon. Kyunghoon covered his bulge with both his hands. 

"It's okay." Heechul said in comfort.

"No, I know it's just....I feel weird letting you do everything." 

"It won't feel weird for long...." Heechul said seductively.

"I won't lose, hyung. You know that right?"

"Oh please. I'm a god in bed." 

"Hmph. Somehow I highly doubt that. You hear all that talk about me on the show." Kyunghoon chuckled

"We'll see." 

Kyunghoon and Heechul attacked each other prying off one another's clothes. The room was filled with intense breathing. 

Grabbing onto Heechul's red sheets, Kyunghoon let out a moan as heechul jerked his exposed cock. 

"Ahhhnnnngh..w-wait let me-" Kyunghoon unable to finish his sentence let Heechul express his dominance. 

"Hahah. No chance Kyungie. You act all high and mighty, but you're actually really weak at stuff like this, aren't you? All those women....wait a second. Don't tell me you're into femdom. Bahahaha"

"Hyung! No way. I told you I'm-nnnngh great in b-bed." 

Heechul leaned closer to Kyunghoon's ear "Then show me." 

Kyunghoon didn't want to lose. He wanted to show how much he liked Heechul too. Kyunghoon went for Heechul's member. And rubbed the tip.

"Fucking hell." Heechul moaned out  
"Seems like you have experience with doing this to someone...nngh"

"Of course I do........wait what? No!" Kyunghoon exclaimed after realizing what he said out loud. 

"Baahahahhah I always win you know that?" 

Both of them attempting to make the other feel submissive were jerking each other's cocks. 

"I, I'm gonna cum. Waait w-wait!" Kyunghoon came close but Heechul stopped. 

"Let's do something more interesting shall we?" Heechul said as he grabbed Kyunghoon's ass.

"Hiiiyah! No way am I gonna be bottom." 

"You know you want to.." Heechul said with a smirk.

Kyunghoon couldn't process what was going on. He didn't think it would come this far. Kyunghoon loved this man more than anything and wanted to dominate him and make him feel good. He didn't plan for things to go like this. And what about their new song? It slipped his mind totally. He was just glad he felt Heechul's love. Kyunghoon didn't know anything like this would even happen. 

"But I wanna make you feel good, hyung" 

"Gimme your ass, Kyungie." 

Kyungie surprised by what Heechul said, somehow ended up with Heechul above him while his back was on the soft red sheets. 

Heechul thrusted his fingers in slowly covered in lube. Kyunghoon gasped as his moans started increasing in volume. 

"Ggaaaah! Nnnnhhgh, Hyung!" 

"Sounds like it feels good. My dick is throbbing to be in there..."

With that said, Heechul thrusted his dick slowly into Kyunghoon's rear end. 

"Fuck. It's tight and damn soft." 

"Aaack!" Kyunghoon exclaimed filled with different sensations. It hurt at first, then started to feel good. 

"Haahhhh. Kyungie... your ass is fucking amazing...nghhhh" Heechul couldn't hold back his desires. 

"Does it feel good?" Heechul said, realizing he never made sure it felt good for Kyunghoon. 

"E-eh? Why does it feels g-good...?" Kyunghoon was in disbelief

"Fuck. Ngh. Hyung... it's good....mmmmph I'm gonna cum...."

"I'm that good aren't I...?" Heechul said confidently. 

They were in a frenzy of moaning, sweat and the need for more pleasure. Kyunghoon hadn't felt anything like this before, but he thoroughly enjoyed it. Heechul fell in love with the pleasured look on Kyunghoon's face. Their hands made their way all over each other, never off time nor awkwardly interfering. The harmony of both their bodies made them feel endless ecstasy. It was a connection neither had felt before. It felt good. And that was all that mattered at the time.

Kyunghoon's moans turned into wicked screams of pure pleasure. Heechul's breaths were mixed into moans of pleasure and want for release. They released everything they were building up to with a loud creak of the bed. 

\----------------

"Holy....fuck Kyunghoon. That felt amazing." Heechul said to Kyunghoon who was seemingly almost passed out with ragged breaths.

"ngghhhh.....agreed" Kyunghoon managed to say. 

Heechul flopped on the bed alongside him. Kyunghoon turned to face Heechul. They smiled and giggled in sync like teenage girls, then layed down flat on their backs.

"Hey, hyung?" Kyunghoon said

"What is it, Kyungie?"

"Let me top next time."

"No way."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too badly written haha. I understand it was a bit rushed but it's my first fanfic (cut me some slack pls)....leave a comment and kudos please! :D


End file.
